The Legend of Korra and Mila
by samanthalaynepotter14
Summary: Korra has a younger sister Mila, this is her POV of everything that happened. Slight AU and some OC'S


Chapter One: My Sister the Avatar

Hi my name is Mila, I'm a member of the southern water tribe along with my family, I'm also a water bender and a healer training under Avatar Aang's wife Katara and his daughter Kya, and I'm pretty good at it, I should know because I've had plenty of practice on my friend Avatar Korra. Today Korra is training with the white lotus; right now I was helping her with her water bending training. As I sent ice shards her way she dodges them and sends some back mine.

I'm not as quick, I wasn't much of a fighter, but I could stand my ground I dodge them but barley getting scrapped by one of them on my back "Ouch." I hiss to myself before send a wave of snow Korra's wave covering her, she blasts it off easily of course getting me and everyone else wet, I can here Kya and Katara chuckling behind me where they stood watching.

"Is that all you have Mila?" Korra asks challengingly I send a smirk her way and without warning I send a large block of ice her way, she breaks it apart and the ice shards fly, and I'm finally pinned against one of the posts behind me "Nice Job girls." I hear dad say, but he doesn't acknowledge me pinned against the wood and walks towards Korra and hugs her. Kya sees and lets me down "Hey kid, want me to heal your back." I nod now realizing the shard had done more than scrap me I was bleeding down my back.

Kya sits me down and begins the process of healing my wound "You did good out there today." She says I smile thankful someone noticed that I had gotten better but it didn't make me feel much better.

"Alright, all done kid, go get something to eat and I'll see you in an hour to train some more." I smile at Kya and thank her before running off, leaving Korra to her fire bending test. I'm not only the Avatars friend though, it's hard admitting that you're her sister because once people know who you are related to, especially when it's the Avatar, they kind of forget about you and want to know what it's like to be the Avatars little sister, but I was only a year younger then she was.

I walk to our family's hut; I can already smell mom's wonderful soup cooking before I even walk in "Hey Mila how did the training go?" I smile at her, I knew she was just asking how Korra did but at least she made sure not to ask it out right like that. "It went well, she ended up pinning me, and she got my back pretty good, but I'm fine, I'm going to train with Kya in about an hour, is the soup ready." Mom nods and makes me a bowl.

I eat up, it warmed me from head to toe as I ate bite after bite, once done I clean my bowl, kiss mom and tell her I'll be back later and run towards the Polar bear dog shed where Naga and Naomi slept "Hey girls, Naga Korra will be back soon girl, Naomi let's go meet Kya." I jump onto Naomi and she heads for the usual meet up spot where Kya was already practicing.

I jump off Naomi and have her sit "Stay girl." I say before walking towards Kya, "What are you going to teach me today Kya?" I ask startling the older woman a little. "Today I'm going to teach you a move that my dad taught me, the octopus, I know we've tried it before, and you nearly had it let's see if you can after a few more months of training."

I was nervous, I had never successfully completed the octopus but Korra had, I had been so mad when Kya was showing me and Korra had caught on quicker than me. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths focusing on having eight water arms extending from my body. I hear Kya laugh and clap as I open my eyes to see that I had finally preformed the move. I was moving the eight arms gracefully around.

I smile and let the water fall to the ground to be soaked up by the snow "Great job kid, I knew you could do it, I didn't have too much on today's training because Tenzin's coming in tomorrow and mom is worrying." I laugh; Tenzin was Kya's youngest brother and the start of the new air bender nation.

"I can't wait to finally meet your brother, I've heard a lot about him." I say beginning to bend the snow, Korra had no idea I could actually bend snow to do what I wanted it was my little secret I kept to myself and Kya who had taught me, there were many things benders could bend as long as it had the main element you could bend, snow had water so it was easy to bend if you could do it, lava was both fire and earth, than there's lightening for fire benders.

"Mila, it's time to come home!" I hear mom call, I sigh before waving goodbye to Kya and jumping onto Naomi "Home girl." she obeys and runs us home.

When I arrive Korra is just getting back as well "Hey how'd training with Kya go?" I shrug "It went." She sighs and take my hand "Mila, are you mad at me?" I shake my head "Not at all Korra, why?" she looks at the ground before looking back at me "You just seem upset and I was wondering if you wanted to talk, we don't talk much anymore since we've both been locked up in this place with everyone." I frown a little knowing she's right.

Before our family and a few other people that were essential from the water tribe where moved into the sort of prison they had made for Korra, we had been as close as you can get without being joined at the hip. "I'm not mad Korra, I know you can't help being who you are, besides I love having the avatar as a sister. Now let's get in, mom's probably got dinner ready." Korra smiles but I know for a fact she isn't reassured yet.

At dinner the white Lotus informs us that Tenzin will arrive in the morning to speak with Korra, Korra was excited to start her air bending because that was the only element she hadn't been able to master, which doesn't surprise me, although she was mainly a water bender she used fire the most and air and fire were opposites.

I'm woken the next morning by water being splashed on me by someone, when I gasp and sputter and get the water out I see that Kya is above me grinning "Your parents let you sleep in since you couldn't sleep, but Tenzin is about to arrive and you need to get ready." She says before drying me off.

I thank her before getting out of my bed and getting dressed in my nicer water tribe outfit, I braid my hair to the side in a lose braid before making my way to meet Tenzin. When I arrive Korra runs over and drags me towards the dock as a boat pulls up. "I'm so excited." She says grinning from ear to ear. I smile as the boat stops and Tenzin and his family along with a flying bison. Korra and I bow in welcome.

"Hello Korra." He says also bowing "You must be Mila, I've heard much about you from my mother." I blush a little but thank him. "Let's go eat, I'm sure you all must be starving." Mom says leading us all back to our hut.

When we get seated and served Tenzin and Korra begin to talk about her training "So will you be staying here?" she asks, I notice Tenzin hesitate before answering "Actually, we need to hold off on your training there have been some things happening in Republic City that I need to attend to, which is what I came to tell you." I almost choke on my soup but Korra loses it and runs out. I frown as Tenzin looks around not realizing what he had said. "It's not your fault Tenzin." I say "She was just really excited to start training, she's been frustrated that she can't master air bending." With that I get up and walk out to go find Korra.

When I find her she's sitting at the edge of a cliff crying her eyes out "Korra?" I ask she pats the spot next to hear telling me to sit. I do so "It's not Tenzin's fault he can't stay." I say putting a hand on her shoulder, she sighs knowing I'm right "I know but I was so ready to start training with him Mila." She says before her eyes got the mischievous spark in them "I know, let's sneak onto the ship leaving for Republic city tonight, I can't leave without you Mila, come on, me you and Naga and Naomi, and Tenzin can train me there."

I frown not sure how good of an idea this was but Korra wanted to do this "Okay, but only because I don't want to be left behind."

So that night after Tenzin and his family left we snuck onto the ship's cargo hold and made our way into republic city.

A/N- this is my first time ever doing an avatar story, and it's been a while since I've watched the first season of Korra so I will be re-watching it per chapter as I go from now on. As you can see it may not go all the way Canon so bear with me please. Thank you for reading this, I know it's not the best right now…


End file.
